


As If One Bass Was Enough

by lordsugden



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: chuck has a twin sister, loosly based on canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordsugden/pseuds/lordsugden
Summary: She had this presence about her. A tone. A Bassitiude as Blair would plainly put it. Strong-willed, yet temperamental. Beautiful but narcissistic. She was a Bass alright.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a small introduction so to speak. whether there is more to follow, who knows

Manhattan’s temperatures soon began to drop as the sign that winter was fast approaching was becoming evident. Many saw these inevitable blistery cold days as a mark of something unwelcoming; conveniently using it as an opportunity to incessantly whinge to no end. Fortunately, there are those few who like to play exceptions to these _formalities_. Most notably, our very own Pandora Bass, daughter of the cold-blooded billionaire businessman, Bart Bass and twin sister to Manhattan’s most infamous playboy, Chuck Bass. Winter was no doubt her preferred season of the year. Some would argue that the blow in temperatures was what fuelled her cold, ice sharp persona, but it also being a time where she felt most at ease, more at one with herself.

Pandora, much like her brother Chuck, shared a strong resemblance to their late mother Evelyn, who tragically died when they were born. Her chocolate brunette hair intertwined together in loose curls, matched eloquently with her deep, warm brown eyes and pale ivory skin. It is unmistaken that she, and Chuck for that matter, are the spitting image of Evelyn, a blessing but also misfortune in disguise. For this reason, their father Bart, _struggled_ to be close to his two children. But to struggle, one would suggest that the person in question would at least show signs of trying. Something Bart did not. Instead, he did what he thought was the most convenient thing to make his little _problems_ go away. Give them all the wealth in the world and let the maids handle the rest. This neglect of paternal love and affection undoubtably strung deep to the root cause of the twin’s emotional issues. But such issues never surfaced to show as with all imperfections they encountered, they were buried deep into the ground, for no one to find. This suppression of feelings alike lead Pandora to be more like Chuck than she would’ve cared to admit nor liked.

She had this presence about her. A tone. A  _Bassitiude_ as Blair would plainly put it. Strong-willed, yet temperamental. Beautiful but narcissistic. She was a Bass alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i gave into temptation, so here's another chapter. this one will give a bit of background to pandora bass.

The day began like any other, with a resounding sigh her ears pricked up to the muffled sound coming from beyond the comfort of her white king-sized duvet to which she was buried beneath, as one of the maids called for her to get out of bed. Except this time, in her head it sounded like a high pitch resonant frequency as the thumping hangover-induced headache felt like it was ripping her brain to shreds. Last night was indeed a wild one to say the least.

“Miss Bass, you must get up otherwise you will be late!” It was with deep restraint that Pandora’s most favoured maid, Marina, held back the urge to add yet another exasperating “ _again”_ to the end of what felt like the tenth importune, as this was in no way a one-off situation but what felt like a daily nag.

Pandora simply rolled her eyes in annoyance. It’s times like this when she wishes she could just be done with this nonsensical obligation of attending private school. There is nothing she couldn’t learn faster than through simply picking up a book and studying the material at her own accord – which she finds herself doing anyway. Why the incessant need to sit in these pointless classes, listening to these so-called teachers drone on for what seems like an age, to get nothing more out of the class than what she already knew beforehand.

“… Fine, you win! I’m up!” she groaned, as she took her time to stretch and let out a yawn, before reaching to her bed side table to grab an aspirin.

After reluctantly dragging herself out of the bed, Pandora was soon dressed in her _uniform,_ with her long, loose, brunette curls left to hang down by the sides of her face. Unlike her best friend Blair, who’d adopted the classic preppy style of your typical UES princess, Pandora on the other hand preferred to ride with a more basic, casual look – often turning to the darker colours of the spectrum as her palette choice, but almost always accompanied with her signature shade of red lipstick. Today’s attire, a combination of a bottle green cropped knit jumper, matched with a black high-waisted skater skirt and dark brown laced ankle boots. Simplistic, but elegant. Not at all in line with Constance’s uniform protocol but did she care? Not in the slightest. After all, she is Pandora Bass.

 If it weren’t for Blair, and the omnipresent grey cloud of disappointment hanging above her head, put there by none other than The Father, Bart Bass, she would’ve without a doubt taken the opportunity to re-define the meaning of the word truancy, in true Bass style of course. She can only assume this is also why Chuck bothers to show up now and again too.

Waiting for her outside of the hotel was her brother Chuck in a much too familiar stance, as he leaned along the side of their limousine with a cigarette lit coolly in his mouth.

“Was beginning to think you’d died.” he quipped at her lateness, as he flung the fag to the ground.

“If only,” she replied nonchalantly, as she followed her brother into the limo. Pandora wasn’t in the mood for any sibling banter this morning, or any morning. If you haven’t guessed already, she isn’t much of a morning person. But that unfortunately doesn’t deter Chuck from trying his luck at riling his favourite (and only) sister.

“So, last night then? Who would have known my little sister would have a taste for the Class A’s-“ he started, only to be immediately cut off by Pandora, who had her head leaning against the car window.

“-as much as I would relish the thought of a deep and meaningful conversation with my dearest brother on this wonderous morning, no doubt on a subject that I’m sure would deeply nurture the intellectual core of my mind, I’ll have to unfortunately pass on this instance.” she interrupted sarcastically, as she pressed a hand to her head to signal the discomfort of her pounding headache that was still yet to dissipate.

Chuck scoffed at her tone. “As charming as always, sis.”

“And you as annoying as always, Chuck.” she countered. “Not all of us have inherited an immunity to hangovers, so if you could do me the curtesy of not opening your mouth for the remainder of this journey, I’d very much appreciate it.”

Chuck kindly obliged. For three _generous_ minutes.

“I saw Blair and Nate getting up to all sorts last night.” Pandora rolled her eyes and sighed at her brother’s clear lack of restraint. “Reckon they _finally_ sealed the deal or what?”

“As of this moment in time, I really couldn’t give a rat’s arse Chuck-.”

“-I keep telling Nathanial that he just needs to cut loose, relax y’know? Just get on with it. Stop pussy footing around like a frigid bitch. I mean it’s so obvious Blair wants it.”

Pandora was beginning to lose her patience, all she wanted was some peaceful silence to sooth her aching head. But instead she’s been gifted with Chuck’s sexual speculations surrounding Nate and her best friend - something she could really do without listening to.

“See, I have an inkling Nathanial’s reluctance just circles back to the whole Serena episode. It’s the guilt.” continued Chuck. Pandora shifted slightly at the sound of Serena’s name. It’d been a while since she’d heard it.

“Okay, congratulations, motive identified. Can we just stop talking now – like altogether? Please?-”

“-Speaking of our darling Serena, I wonder what the beloved party animal is up to these days.” Chuck smirked. He could see how much he was frustrating his twin, especially now that they have reached a tender topic. “Annoyingly, I haven’t heard anything at all since she went off the radar, not since you blackmailed her into leaving that is.”

Pandora rolled her eyes again, it’s definitely becoming a reflex action, especially in the presence of Chuck.

“Why are you dragging this up again?” asked Pandora, as she let out a tiresome yawn. “If it’s because I nicked some of your stash last night, you really need to get over that. Or at least learn to hide it better.”

“As if. What’s mine is yours.”

“Then what?”

“Nothing. I just enjoy watching you squirm.” he smirked. Chuck was loving this. He knew Pandora despised Serena because of that pang of jealousy she’s always felt. Her leaving the UES last year to go to boarding school was Pandora’s opportunity to get her best friend back, whom she had missed dearly.

Being a Bass has many perks. One undoubtably being the fact that the twins were born heiress and heiresses to an enormous fortune, a wealth that some couldn’t even begin to imagine. Another being the power and status that the name holds. In the corporate world of business, it is here where this power of presence is greatest felt, primarily due to the legacy that Bart Bass had built from scratch – as an incredibly respected businessman, his ruthlessness and sheer determination to succeed is greatly admired, even amongst his biggest rivals.

Yet, despite these impressive credentials, amid the socialites and some elitist members of the UES in particular, his wider accomplishments are somewhat overshadowed by his notorious history of womanising and immoral lifestyle choices. The man had not only had himself blacklisted as a social cancer on the UES, but had done so to his family too, much to Pandora’s despair. Eleanor Waldorf most notably stands by this belief and so has since opposed Blair’s friendship with Pandora since their early childhood days, whilst conversely favouring Blair’s friendship with Serena. Although Blair fought for her allegiance to Pandora, despite her mothers best wishes, a rift soon began to form as the pair grew older.

From the time they hit ten years of age and ongoing till thirteen, Pandora did her utmost to behave or at least emulate the etiquette of well-brought up, polite Upper East Sider in order to gain Eleanor’s approval. She’d had no guidance from her father, in fact she would have been lucky if he even noticed her at all. Despite her efforts, they were to no prevail as she struggled to hide her envy every time Blair and Serena not-so-discreetly organised sleepovers or socials together at the Waldorf’s, simply because Pandora wasn’t allowed to join them on the account that she might smuggle in alcohol or even go as far as drugs (a typical Bass habit that Eleanor would convieniently use as an excuse). Chuck’s behaviour at that age did not help Pandora’s cause, with the riddance of his chastity belt during the sixth grade to Georgina Sparks, he too began to show his true Bass colours early. Serena undoubtably reveled in Pandora’s misfortune, as she hid behind her innocent vanilla exterior.

By the age of fourteen, Pandora’s patience was well and truly up. Being a Bass was in her DNA, it was her identity, why was she so ashamed? Though she resented her father to no end, her upbringing (or lack thereof) is what has made her who she is. It was exhausting, putting on this façade that ultimately gave her no chance of getting any kind of approval among the socialite’s of the UES. Besides, the expectations of her were already set-in stone the moment she was born, so why not just embrace them? It was this realisation that triggered the fall of her shy rendition and saw the rise of the real Pandora Bass. Bold, fierce and a force to be reckoned with.

“Squirm? _Please_. The insufferable bitch deserved it, why should I feel the need to be uneasy?”

“For starters, if Blair finds out, she’ll have your head.”

“First of all, I’m not the one who cheated. It’s Serena that she’ll murder, not me. If anything I did Blair a favour of sparing her the affliction of unknowingly surrounding herself with backstabbing snakes. Shame I couldn’t banish Nate as well while I was at it, the asshole.”

“Regardless, I’m sure Blair will be delighted to know that you knew all along and said nothing.”

“Excuse me, who’s side are you on? You know I’m actually surprised you’ve got the balls to come at me with all of this, considering all the dirt I have on _you_.” Pandora retaliated at Chuck’s latest dig. Chuck simply simpered in response, looking rather pleased with himself that he’d managed to get a rise out of his sister.

“I’m just messing with you my dearest Dora. I have no qualms that I would’ve done the same if I were in your position. In fact, I admire you for what you did.”

“As you should.” she smirked. “It’s what us Bass’ do after all.”

It was at this point that they had reached the gates of Constance Billard and St Jude’s.

“Another day of sheer joy awaits...” Pandora deadpanned, as she stepped out of the limousine.

 If only she knew.

_Spotted at Grand Centrale, bags in hand, Serena van Der Woodsen, was it only a year ago our It girl mysteriously disappeared for “boarding school” and just as suddenly she’s back. Don’t believe me? See for yourself. xoxo Gossip Girl_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a twist at the end of this chapter

Beneath the caption was a photo of Serena overlooking the ground floor of New York’s busiest train station, looking her usual effortlessly stunning self. The news of S’s arrival on Gossip Girl spread like wildfire across the UES. But unlike the rest of her technology enthralled generation, Pandora preferred not to spend every second of her existence gawping at a pixeled screen as she believed it only encouraged indiscipline. Mobile phones were for emergencies only and _especially_ not to pry over elicit Gossip Girl blasts. So in her case, it was only a matter of minutes (and not seconds) before the revelation was to slap her right in the face, most likely from Blair.

Rather than going straight through the gates, Pandora headed to rendezvous with Blair in their usual spot on the Met Steps, completely unaware of the current situation. It was a chilly, breezy day and as she walked through the bustling streets of New York, it came to her attention that maybe wearing a skirt on this crisp, late autumn morning wasn’t the best idea, as she could feel the goosebumbs prickling through her thin opaque tights. Regardless, she strutted her way through the crowds until she saw her best friend sat amongst her minions, a typical yet warming sight, no doubt she was lecturing them on some trivial blunder committed due to their incompetence.

“P! It’s about time, where the hell have you been? Have you seen Gossip Girl?” Blair exclaimed, rather abruptly as she saw Pandora coming towards her.

“Believe it or not... no, _shocker_ ” she deadpanned. “and if it’s about last night’s antics, don’t even go there, my heads killing me-.”

“-Serena’s back.” Blair interrupted.

“What?” was all Pandora could muster. She definitely wasn’t expecting that bombshell.

“Someone saw her at Grand Centrale earlier this morning. Look.” Blair showed Pandora the post along with the stone-cold photographic evidence. _Great_. Exactly what she needed to deal with right now. Serena had some nerve showing her face back here again considering Pandora made it distinctively clear of the consequences should she return... Still, maybe exposing her true colours as the backstabbing bitch that she is could just be what she needs to liven things up round here. And maybe even get rid of her for good.

“If she thinks she can just waltz back here and think we’re just going to welcome her back with open arms then dear god is she delusional.” added Blair, raising an eyebrow in abhorrence.

“Why did she even leave again? It’s been so long, I’m going to need a refresher.” asked Kati who was sat directly behind Blair. Blair just rolled her eyes at her blunt nescience, although truth be told even she didn’t know the real reason and it still hurt knowing that she left the way she did, without saying why or even goodbye. 

“Apparently she went to boarding school in Connecticut. Not surprising really, all that drinking, the partying… and _lord_ were her grades shocking. The headmistress probably had a field day when she left.” quipped Pandora, not at all bothered by the pleasure in her tone.

“I don’t know why you’re so amused P, if I recall – last night being a rather vivid example – that you’re just as bad as her if not worse in the carousing department.” remarked Blair. It was unsurprising to them to see Pandora react this way, since it wasn’t a secret that her and Serena shared a mutual dislike for each other. Something Blair had struggled to deal with over the years. 

“ _Please,_ if _I_ recall however, despite my wayward lifestyle choices, I could – and still can - maintain my impervious academic record of straight A’s. You either have it or you don’t.” she gloated.

“Okay, we get it, you’re the twenty-first century adolescent icon, enough about you.” Blair scoffed, sarcastically causing Pandora to smile slightly at her friends sharp but fair words.

“What are we going to do abou-“ But before Blair could finish her sentence, the person in question was suddenly standing right there in her line of sight, at the bottom of the steps, completely unannounced.

“Hello B.” Serena spoke softly. The ladies all fell into a silence, as the backdrop of the vibrantly loud New York traffic suddenly filled the air. To try to break the awkwardness, Serena approached them and brought Blair into a warm embrace to which Blair did not reciprocate, remaining completely still.

To Serena, Blair looked exactly the same, as if nothing had changed. The radiating familiarity of her imperious attitude, the comforting sight of her meticulous attire. “I know you weren’t expecting to see me here but… I-I just had to come back.”

It was clear she was fighting the emotions inside of her at the sight of her (ex) best friend. Blair on the other hand didn’t know what to say; she wasn’t expecting their encounter to be so soon and abrupt.

“S.” she countered, her voice completely flat. “How totally unexpected of you to drop by like this. Isn’t this wonderful.” Serena could sense the pseudo tone, if not from her voice then definitely from her stone cold expression, but thought nothing of it considering the nature of her departure last year. Blair had every right to feel the way she did.

Serena then turned to look at Pandora, eyes firmly clasped on hers. “Pandora.” she greeted dryly, clearly no love lost.

“Serena.” she nonchalantly replied with a slight purse of her lips in an attempt to mask the contemptuous sneer that was so desperate to surface. “I look forward to catching up with you soon.” Even with the composure in Pandora’s voice, almost with a hint of sarcasm, Serena could sense the threat of that last remark from her venomous eyes. Undermining her was one thing but should she try to come between her and Blair again... it would only become a contractual obligation of hers to make Serena’s life a living hell.

Whilst trying to disregard Pandora’s subtle passive aggressive tone, Serena turned back to Blair who seemed to be suddenly infused in a ferocious text flurry. “Where the hell is that Jenny Humphrey? I very clearly instructed her to meet me here so that I can inspect the invites before I grant her permission to start handing them out. This is the last time I commission such important duties to disobedient proletariats.”

“Invites for what?” asked Serena, intrigued.

“My party on Saturday. And you’re kind of not invited.” answered Blair, coolly with a snide smile plastered across her face. “There was no way I could’ve foreseen your sudden reappearance like this, I mean it’s not like you ever bothered to keep in contact with me, right? And besides, Jenny’s used up all the invites, so.”

Pandora couldn’t help but smirk at Blair’s cold demeanour. It was what she deserved after all.

Serena lightly scoffed at Blair’s forwardness, it’d been a while since she’d been on the receiving end of one of her verbal bitch slaps.

“Yeah, I get it.” she responded, now feeling a little awkward.

“Don’t let us keep you.” interjected Pandora bluntly, signalling for Serena to leave.

“Just one thing, Blair. Tonight, eight o ‘clock,  at The Palace. Meet me for a drink? I reckon we need a proper chat.” Serena proposed. “In private.” She added sternly, as a clear message to Pandora, who simply snorted at the suggestion. Blair pursed her lips as she took a few seconds to think it over; considering whether Serena van der Woodsen was now worth her valuable time. Serena did owe her explanation at the very least.

“Fine.” agreed Blair, begrudgingly. “On one condition.”

“What?”

“P come’s too.”

Naturally, Pandora took this as a cue to showcase her most smug smile. Over the past year, following Serena’s departure the two had become inseparable, and it became clear to Blair just how much she’d missed Pandora and treasured her company, since their drifting apart over the years. The pair we’re incredibly similar, both head-strong, sharp-tongued intellectuals who knew exactly what they wanted in life and were damn well sure they were going to work their arses off to get it. There came times when they’d clash - an inevitable prospect given the nature of both of their full-blown stubbornness – but despite their competitiveness for top grades, Pandora’s antipathy to Blair’s obsession with a ridiculous high school monarchy, Blair’s distaste for Pandora’s casual drug use and a multitude of petty disagreements, they had each other’s backs.

Serena sighed heavily at the compromise she’d been offered. _Of course_ she had to come. A potential chance to rekindle her friendship with Blair only to have the thorn that exists right between them to be present all the damn time – times clearly haven’t changed.

“Fine, whatever.” Serena hesitantly agreed. “See you tonight then.”

\-------------------------------------

The Palace Hotel was not only the current residence for the van der Woodsen’s, but since Bart Bass had managed to acquire the real estate in what he boasted as ‘one of the most profitably projected real estate investments he has likely ever made (beside his beloved Bass Industries of course)’, it had since then also become the _humble_ abode to Chuck and Pandora, whom had their own luxury suites. Growing up, living in five-star hotels undoubtably had its perks. Room-service at the touch of a button, high-class décor and furnishings… but despite it all, it never felt like it was enough. It wasn’t a _home_. Like much of their father’s _paternal_ instincts, he believed letting his children grow-up in a fast-paced clientele environment would indirectly prepare them for the realities of the working world, not to mention he wouldn’t need to lift a finger regarding their upbringing with maids on hand at any instant – the latter no doubt being the primary reason behind his decision-making. Regardless, it had become their norm, so it had become easier to just except it.

On her way back from her standard evening workout at the gym, wearing her favourite fitness piece – her hair tied back in a high-ponytail, an all-black outfit including a basic Nike crop top exposing her beautiful toned arms and stomach, full length gym leggings that hug every curve and a pair of Nike downshifter trainers to match. As she crossed the street to the gates of The Palace, Pandora noticed a certain someone was unexpectedly wandering around outside the entrance of the hotel looking his usual unsure self. She wasn’t about to take too kindly to his presence, knowing exactly what his intentions were with him being there.

“Archibald.” she announced, suddenly grabbing his attention as he turned around to face Pandora, who unpicked her earphones from her ears. “Let me guess. You skulking round here has _absolutely_ nothing to do with the fact that a certain blonde, whom unfortunately resides here, has evidently returned to the city and consequently this hotel, therefore you were hoping on the off chance you would be able to catch her in her path, no doubt to reminisce over the ‘good’ times you had together whilst you were cheating on your girlfriend – _my_ best friend.”

Nate was taken aback with the sudden detailed yet accurate evaluation as he just looked at the floor in silence, an omission of guilt.

“How predictable. But then again that’s just you all over isn’t it. I honestly have no idea what Blair sees in you, but what I do know is that she deserves better than an asshole like you.”

“Look, I know you hate me Pandora-”

“-Really, what gave you that idea?” she mocked, sarcastically.

“But it’s not what you think. I just wanted to set a few things straight with Serena, that’s all.” he reasoned.

“Make sure she stays quiet you mean? Maybe even to brush up on your cover stories should I _accidently_ let things slip? Or perhaps that’s just a load of bullshit and you’re after yet another ‘classy’  bunk up? Wouldn’t be the first time. ” she continued to stir.

“You won’t tell Blair a thing." he plainly stated, so sure of himself.

“Tell her what exactly, the fact that you cheated on her or the fact that you’re now having secret rendezvous with your bit on the side behind her back, or better still the one where you even blackmailed me into silence last year? Gotta’ narrow it down for me Nathanial.”

“Look, it’s been an entire year since I-.. y’know.” he gestures, as if he was too ashamed to admit his wrongdoings in words. “I regret my actions, I do, and if I could take them back, I would. I’m sorry you’ve been dragged into it, but c’mon Pandora you left me no choice. You’ve got dirt on me, I’ve got dirt on you. It’s a level playing field, so let’s at least try to be civil with each other.”

“We’ve been friends since pre-school, I told you everything that I did in confidence, without a second of a doubt that you’d ever try to use it against me and you threw it back in my face. You, on the other hand, willingly cheated on someone I care very dearly about. The difference being, what you did effects other people too. So no ‘it’s not a level playing field’, Nathanial, and I will not be ‘civil’ will you. You crossed the line - _twice_.”

“Why are you pretending that you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing if you were in my position? You’re forgetting that I know you Pandora Bass, you’d manipulate anyone or anything to get what you want.”

“Oh sweetie,” she began, with a condescending tone.  “I would never even be stupid enough to get myself into your position, let alone have to deal with the repercussions. And for your information, I may be a Bass but that doesn’t mean that I don’t have boundaries.”

“Whatever, if you force my hand, I’ll have no choice but to out you. I’m sorry. I can’t lose Blair.”

“Well you should’ve thought about that before you cheated on her then.”

“Well _you_ should be more careful who you open up to.” Nate felt guilty as hell for saying this but he had to. He knew it was difficult for Pandora to confide in people, especially given the struggle she faced fitting in amongst the elite crowds of the UES and the issues she has with her father.

“Don’t worry, I won’t be making the same mistake again.” and with that said, she glided her way past ex-friend through the entrance of the hotel, up towards her suite.

\----------------------

It was coming up to almost eight in the evening, and since her tense encounter with Nate, she’d dolled herself up to relive any lingering animosity, in anticipation for her little drinking sesh with Blair (and unfortunately Serena as well) at the bar downstairs. She’d decided upon wearing a simple, yet elegant mint green Marni dress with a natural face of makeup, to complete the look. Taking one last sip of the amber whiskey in her glass, she set it down onto the coffee table and headed out of the door. Much like Chuck, she had a strong likeness for the smooth, rich tasteful pleasure that only the most expensive single-malt whiskeys could provide.

As she made her way through the hotel lobby, she noticed that Serena was already sat at the bar by herself, drink in hand, with no sign of Blair. Pandora furrowed her brow in confusion as to why a usually very punctual Blair wasn’t already there. Still, Pandora approached Serena, assertively taking in each stride, until she placed her clutch bag onto the bar and stood beside her, grabbing her attention.

“I’ll have my usual.” Pandora directed at the barman, to which he simply nodded in acknowledgment.

“I could say that you effortlessly pull off the prowess of a lone, yet sophisticated enigma sat captivatingly at a bar… but then again, it’s more the look of a classless prostitute in waiting for her next _desperate_ , middle aged client being the vibe you radiate.” she insulted so casually.

Serena lightly scoffed, as she bit her tongue taking the harsh disrespect on the chin, knowing full well Pandora just couldn’t help herself.

“Now that the pleasantries are all over, let’s get down to why we’re really here, shall we?” Serena instigated sarcastically, trying to be the bigger person.

“You’ve got some nerve coming back here after I made it explicably clear of the consequences. I don’t take subversion lightly and if you think I’m going to let you flounce around here unscathed, you’re in for a shock.” Pandora threatened, looking Serena directly in the eyes as she took a sip of her Macallan whiskey. 

“Look, I couldn’t stay away for forever okay? Manhattan is and will always be my home, and I won’t be blackmailed or bullied out of here any longer by the likes of you or anyone else. I’m here for good whether you like it or not.”

“I’ll try to be more succinct since you clearly lack the mental capacitance to comprehend my words. I will ruin you, Serena.”

“Just stop it, Pandora. I know why you’re really being like this and I also know it has nothing to do with Blair. So drop the anti-hero act.”

“It has _everything_ to do with Blair. Unlike your disloyal, traitorous ass, I actually value the meaning of friendship and wouldn’t set my sights on conquering the untouched virginity of my best friend’s boyfriend in the mere face of boredom. Blair deserves to know what a back-stabbing slut her so-called friend is.”

Serena snorted at Pandora’s straight up plausible deniability.

“Just give it up, will you? Don’t you ever get tired of being such an enormous ass? You’re just hurt because _I_ hurt you, so you’ve just been using Blair as an excuse to exact your vendetta against me. You’re pathetic.”

“You didn’t _hurt_ me, Serena van der Woodsen. To hurt would imply that I had feelings for you in the first place, which I can _guarantee_ you I did not. It was just sex, get over yourself.” Pandora’s revelation of their past intimacy triggered Serena to cautiously take heed to any looks she may be getting across the bar, in case anyone heard.

“Say that any louder why don’t you.” Serena muttered, irritated at Pandora’s lack of subtility.

“Why? Do I sense a little insecurity?” Pandora smirked.

Pandora is openly bisexual and is so proudly. Her father, on the other hand a traditionalist, doesn’t take the same point of view and is extremely against his children expressing their ‘unorthodox’ tastes of sexuality, yet still maintains the typical ‘I’m not homophobic’ stance for the sake of appearances despite the transparency.

Serena, on the other, is yet to find herself. Unlike Pandora, she never truly felt a desire to experiment as deep down she thought she was straight. No, she _knew_ it. But it was the sudden, unexpected turn of events of one hazy, alcohol infused summer night, where she found herself intertwined in the warm, inviting body of that of her most despised nemesis, that she began to question what she once thought was fact. It was a high she’d never felt before, it was different, - exhilarating yet soft, dangerous but addictive. They hated each other the first time it happened, so will their newfound animosity between each other now result in a passionate relapse?


End file.
